May 28, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The May 28, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 28, 2018 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. Episode summary Raw Women's Champion Nia Jax sent a message to Ronda Rousey Can Ronda Rousey lock in the armbar on Nia Jax at WWE Money in the Bank? The answer may well determine whether or not The Baddest Woman on the Planet can become Raw Women’s Champion — and The Irresistible Force is feeling good about her chances of escaping Rousey’s dreaded signature maneuver. During her bout against a local named Michelle Webb, the Raw Women’s Champion allowed herself to be placed in the hold, at which point she demonstrated her planned counter by hoisting Webb into the air and ruthlessly powerbombing her into the mat. She then dropped Webb with a Samoan Drop before demonstrating her further prowess by administering a leg drop and a rolling senton. Having apparently made her point, Nia invited "Rowdy" Ronda into the ring to help Webb to her feet. As it turned out, however, her greatest statement was yet to come: Nia remained unfazed even when Rousey got in her face, laughing off The Baddest Woman on the Planet’s mean mug before turning her back on the challenger and strutting her way back to the locker room. Most of Rousey’s power lies in her ability to dismantle opponents before the bell even rings. Against Jax, she’ll clearly have no such advantage. Last Chance Gauntlet Match to qualify for the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match Sasha Banks claimed that winning a Gauntlet Match would come down to “guts, skills and luck.” The Boss hit the nail on the head there: Thanks to all three of those intangibles, Banks won the Last Chance Gauntlet Match to earn the final opening in Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Initially, the match looked as though it was Bayley’s to lose after the confident Huggable One immediately pinned Liv Morgan (No. 2) and outlasted Sarah Logan (No. 3), but a two-on-one attack teed her up for elimination at the hands of Ruby Riott (No. 4). Ruby took control of the match from there, eliminating a game Dana Brooke (No. 5) and rolling up hometown hero Mickie James (No. 6) with a handful of tights before Banks came calling at No. 7. By this time, Riott was worn down and fighting on wobbly legs, and The Riott Squad quickly returned to their leader’s side once The Boss locked in the Bank Statement down the stretch. But Banks quickly thwarted the interference and wrenched Riott back into the hold. This second Bank Statement proved too painful to escape, and Riott submitted to propel The Boss into the Money in the Bank Match. Chalk this win up to guts and skill on Banks' part. Let’s see if her luck holds up. Results *'Gauntlet Match:' Sasha Banks defeated Ruby Riott by submission **Bayley defeated Liv Morgan **Bayley defeated Sarah Logan **Ruby Riott defeated Bayley **Ruby Riott defeated Dana Brooke Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes